Vampire Chronicles
by DarkSwordMage
Summary: This is an idea I had for a Rosario and Vampire story. It chronicles a bunch of OCs and their adventures during their tenure at Youkai Academy. Depending on the response I might continue, I might not. Either way, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire nor do I imply any ownership of that intellectual property in this work. However I DO own many of the characters you see in this story, namely: Alexander Graham, Yuki Sadamoto, Yoichi Shimada, Yue Tama, Kaede Kurono, Shira Sasaki, and Victoria Graham. This list is tenative and will probably change as I make changes to the story outline and add in or drop characters.

Content: This story is rated M for mature and as such will have mature content. If you cannot handle reading about someone getting raped or killed or savagely killed then I suggest you find another story to enjoy. That said, enjoy!

Vampire Chronicles

"I'm so screwed! How could I not get into any of the high schools I applied for!?"

My name is Yuki Sadamoto, and I'm a normal Japanese student. Living in Japan, or more specifically Tokyo all my life I've always had my life planned out for me. Both of my parents are office workers, and both of them went to good colleges and got good jobs before getting married and settling down. Neither of them had any problems getting into high school, so the fact that I failed to get into _any_ of the high schools I applied to, and having to go with a recommendation to a less then prodigious school will be something that I'll never live down.

_I can hear them now. They'll say 'How can you get into a good college when you're attending a mediocre high school? This is the most important time of your life!' I just can't believe that I didn't get into any of the schools I actually applied to! My scores aren't that bad!_

With the semester over I only have the winter break to study before I begin attending high school. My only hope of getting into a good school and getting my life back on track is to go to my recommended high school for 1 year and keep my grades up. After a year I can put in for a transfer and get into a good high school, and from there I can get into a good college and everything will be perfect…

Walking back to my house, I still can't help but feel depressed. Feeling glum not only about my future but also about the earful I'm about to receive from my parents.

I'm an only child, and my parents and I live in a small house in the city. Normally I take the train to school, and I walk from my house to the train station. Since I'm the only child I've always been kind of independent, and since I was 10 years old my parents have left me alone for extended periods of time. Not that my parents are neglectful or anything, they love me very much and make a point to tell me and show me all the time. Whenever I have something important that I want them to be a part of, they always find a way to be there, though normally they both work long hours thanks to the cost of living in Tokyo…

_Not that I'm helping that. I'm completely reliant on the two of them for everything. I think things will be better for them if I can just get into a good college with a scholarship. If I move out they'll have one less mouth to feed, and that'll be a tremendous relief to them financially…_

Sighing lightly I stop at the mail box in front of my house. Opening the box I reach inside and grasp the envelopes there. Closing the mail box I start going through the envelopes in a last ditch hope to see an acceptance letter from one of the many schools I've applied to.

"Hmm, what's this?" I ask, spotting a white envelope addressed to me, with no return address.

Wedging the rest of the envelopes beneath my left arm, I use my fingernail to rip into the envelope, seeing a letter contained in the envelope.

"Another rejection letter? I wonder what school it's from." I mutter to myself.

Pulling the letter from the envelope I unfold it. At the top of the letter I see my name. It's written in a simple paragraph style.

_Sadamoto Yuki, it is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been…_accepted _into Youkai Academy. You have received a full scholarship in addition to full housing and culinary support. Should you wish to accept this scholarship, you need only call the phone number listed below and inform me of your acceptance. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Hayasaka Rei_

_327-555-0518 ex: 1045_

_Chief Admissions Officer, Youkai Academy._

Staring at the letter I can't believe my eyes. I've been accepted not only into a high school but I'll be given full housing and culinary support! I should call the woman immediately and tell her I accept! Though I can't remember ever applying to Youkai Academy. Then again, I applied to practically every school and did it in a daze, and besides, if I was accepted I'd be stupid to turn down a full scholarship.

_Strange name for a school though, but then again, who am I to judge?_

* * *

"Alex! Wait up!" A male voice calls out to me.

I stop and look over my left shoulder. A 14 year old man jogs toward me, holding a small rectangular box in his left hand.

My name is Alexander Graham; I'm a 14 year old high school student. Normally I have blonde hair and blue eyes and an average body. I normally wear black clothes, normally a black t shirt and black jeans, I really like the color. I'm somewhat handsome, by no means a male model but I'm not ugly either. The feature that most stands out about me is the scar that runs across the bridge of my nose, the scar an inch on either side of my nose. I wear a black choker collar around my neck, and attached to that black collar by a silver chain is a silver cross with a yellow gemstone center.

However beneath all of that I have a secret, a secret that I don't tell anyone. In truth I'm a vampire, and the cross on my neck is called a Rosario. It's a powerful magic item designed to seal a vampire's tremendous demonic aura and true appearance. When the Rosario is removed I look like a completely different person, my hair turns silver, my eyes turn red and my pupils become slitted. However what really would expose me is my demonic aura. Other monsters would be able to feel my presence when I'm still more than 20 feet away, while humans feel a feeling of dread when I'm around. Since real vampires don't burn in sun light and are actually only weak against pure water I'm able to go to school as a normal student. Of course I use an umbrella religiously and get a medical excuse not to have to take swimming classes. When I'm wearing the Rosario I'm basically human, and I can pass for human at a cursory glance. Due to the seal on my vampire side the only thing special about me in my sealed form is my nose, my sense of smell is beyond human, and thus I constantly have to deal with the smell of human blood taunting me all the time.

Though all of that ends today. This is my last day attending human school, and in a week I'll be a freshman at Youkai Academy. I've said good bye to all my friends here, and while I do regret leaving this school and the few people that I've made friendships with, I know that deep down I do not belong here. I'll feel much more at home at a Youkai, a school for monsters, attended only by monsters, rather than a school filled with humans, the tasty smell of their blood constantly gnawing at my willpower.

It's the end of the day, and on my last day my 'mother' has come to pick me up and take me home. Her car is a black Mercedes with tinted windows, and the car sits in the school's parking lot, surrounded by vehicles belonging to both the students and the faculty.

"What's up Will?" I ask curiously, holding my book bag by one hand.

Will is one of those people that I call friend, and saying good bye to him was rather difficult. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd grown rather fond of the dark haired young man, we share similar interests and I'd spent a good amount of time hanging out with him. I've created a small circle of friends, and even went out with all of them one day on a day trip to a large mall nearby.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. I wanted to give you this; it's from all of us." He says, handing me a small white box.

"It's a gift?" I ask curiously, and he nods, holding it closer to me to take it from him.

Gingerly I take the box, seeing that it isn't that heavy. Finding a seam on one the top of the box, I open it and reach inside. Grasping the rectangular object inside I withdraw it to see it's a picture frame, and in the frame is a picture of me and all my friends from the school, on the day we all went to the mall together. Looking at all of their faces I'm reminded of the day, seeing all of them smiling and grinning for the picture, seeing my own smiling face I feel my lips curl slightly at the memory.

"Thanks man."

Will grins, holding out his hand.

"Have fun at your new school man, and don't forget to write and give me a call every now and again. Stop by if you can, you'll always be welcome."

I smile at the sentiment, a part of me growling at myself for getting emotional toward a lowly human.

"I'll call, but my new school is really weird, I can't leave the campus until I graduate, but I'll be sure to write." I assure him, taking his hand and shaking it.

"And I'll write you back."

With that he releases my hand, giving me a final wave before he turns, walking away.

"See you." He says over his shoulder, and I return the sentiment.

"Good bye."

With that I slip the picture back into the box, closing the box I turn away from Will, looking toward the black Mercedes waiting for me. I start to walk toward the car, crossing the grass lawn behind the school when another voice calls out to me, this one female.

"Alex!"

I stop, not recognizing the female voice. I look in the direction of the voice to see a young woman around my age approach me dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse with long red hair. She has green eyes and has a modest build. She's nothing exemplary, but she's got her good qualities.

"Can I help you?" I ask in a friendly tone.

She blinks, blushing and I can smell her nervous scent, her eyes darting up and down as she puts her hands together in front of her.

"Um, I actually want to talk to you…" She says in a low voice, and I look at the black Mercedes, and then back to her.

"All right, but I don't have long…"

"Oh no! It won't take long at all! My name is Melissa and actually I just…" She trails, and I see her look away from me again, her nervousness palpable.

"I hate to rush you, but I really don't have very long, my mother is waiting so…"

"I LOVE YOU!" She blurts out, closing her eyes as she speaks, and I just stand there, the emotion in her words impossible to deny.

_Did she just say she loves me?_

With her eyes still shut, the girl doesn't see my reaction, and she starts talking, afraid to let a silence fall between us.

"I've liked you for a long time now and I've been working up the courage to tell you how I feel. I thought I might be able to hang out with you some more, but then I heard that today is your last day and you're transferring schools…so I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I've never confessed to anyone before, and I wanted to tell you so at least I wouldn't regret not saying anything. I'm really sorry I couldn't say anything before now, and I don't expect you to stay at this school for me, I just wanted you to know how I feel…"

At that she opens her eyes, and I smile at the girl.

"That's very flattering, and if it wasn't my last day I'd offer to take you out sometime. However I have to transfer schools, so I hope you find someone who can make you happy and can be with you."

"Thank…you." She thanks me, smiling at me. "I really appreciate what you just said, even if it's a lie."

"I'm sure that you'll find someone, someone who makes you happy. We all have our soul mates out there."

She smiles at that, and I wave good bye, the red head waving back at me before I start walking again. Holding onto the box with the picture frame, I walk toward the car, my face set into a grime line.

_All of this is behind me; in seven days my new life begins…_

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Pulling the Ferrari into the parking spot, I kill the engine. The black F355 Spyder was a gift from my mother. Getting out of the car I look around, seeing Youkai Academy for the first time 100 feet in the distance. The parking lot is normally reserved for faculty and staff, but when you're an S ranked monster with an influential family, people are willing to make exceptions for you. I wear my Rosario, so I appear to be a normal, blonde haired blue eyed human. I'm dressed in the Youkai student's uniform, and I hit the keyless remote in my pocket as I stride toward the Academy.

Youkai Academy is far from a normal school. The fact that it was built specifically for monsters and attended only by monsters that almost goes without saying. The place looks like what it is, an atmospheric castle turned educational facility. The sky overhead is dark and all around the castle there is a lifeless forest of seemingly dead looking trees. On the parking lot side of the academy are the student's dorms, the buildings separated by a half mile of open space. The buildings are separated into male and female dorms, though there is no actual wall or divider between them. The faculty all live in small single family homes on the opposite side of the school as the dorms, and next to these homes sits the school's administration building. The outdoor facilities like the pool and running track are perpendicular to the academy. Opposite the pool and track is a heavily wooded area. Through this wooded area a path winds through the lifeless forest, and it will be on this path that the majority of the students will approach the academy. Since vampires and other S ranked monsters are few and far between, there wouldn't be many coming to the school for the first time from the faculty parking lot, other than of course, the faculty.

It's the day before the first day of my freshman semester. Stopping at the edge of the forest, I cast a glance back toward the black Ferrari, probably the last look I'll get for a while.

_Have to make a mental note to come out and start it and run it once a week, just to make sure the battery stays charged and it'll run when I need it._

Mental mode made I start into the academy, my goal in being here two fold. The first reason I'm here a day early is to learn the layout of the academy, though tomorrow after homeroom the freshmen will be released to do just that. The second part of my goal, I've been summoned to meet with the chairman of the academy.

"May as well get this over with…" I mutter to myself.

With that I start walking toward the academy with my hands in my pockets. I'll have to pass it in order to get to the admin building, and even though there aren't likely to be many students here today, I want to keep a low profile, otherwise I'd consider taking off my Rosario and walking around in my true form, even though it's against the rules of the academy.

Walking past the dorms I see a handful of students moving about the dorms. With a curt nod I acknowledge them, and those that see me return the nod, one monster acknowledging another, nothing more.

_Finally! I don't have to deal with the smell of human blood tempting me all damn day!_

Having gone to both elementary and middle school in the human world wearing the Rosario I've been seemingly inundated with the smell of human blood. Even if I never smell another human again I'll never forget the smell. Walking to the administration building I don't smell the scent at all, and I can't help but grin at the lack of the intoxicating smell. Wearing that grin I walk into the administration building.

The exterior of the admin building is like the academy. Outside it appears to be a decrepit and run down 4-story building that should be condemned. Inside it's clean and in good order, looking like any other office building. Walking into the lobby I see a desk on the far side of the 30 foot wide room. A large sitting area situated around a coffee table dominates the majority of the floor space of the lobby. Behind the secretary's desk is a bank of 3 elevators side by side. Striding to the desk the secretary dressed in office attire sitting behind the desk immediately recognizes my student uniform.

"I'm here to see the Chairman. My name is Alexander Graham, I'm a freshman here starting tomorrow." I explain for the dark haired woman, speaking the language of the academy, Japanese.

She quickly nods.

"Go on up, the chairman is waiting to see you. He's on the 4th floor. You can't miss his office."

"Thank you."

With that I walk to the elevator and hit the call button. One of the elevators dings and the doors open almost immediately and I step inside the empty car. The elevator's interior is simple and undecorated. The walls and floor are stainless steel, and a plastic mat covers the floor. On the right of the door is a control panel, set at elbow height. The panel has four main buttons, along with the various call and stop buttons. Hitting the button marked '4' the elevator doors ding before closing. The elevator smoothly rises, an LCD display above the door showing the current floor. The number rises, going from L to 2 to 3 and finally to 4 when the elevator dings again. The doors part and I step out into a 10 foot long hallway with only one door at the far end. Striding toward the door I set my face in a proper, chiseled expression.

Opening the door I look into the Chairman's office, the rather large room empty save for a desk with said Hades Lord sitting at the far end of the room. He wears white priestly looking robes, looking almost like a 50 year old man save for the fact that his eyes glow like yellow light bulbs. What I take note of is a gold Rosario similar to mine attached to wrist by a bracelet. His face seems to be plastered into a permanent, unflappable grin.

"Chairman Sir." I say in greeting, bowing my head in respect.

"You must be Alexander Graham." He says in perfect English.

"Yes, I am." I confirm for him. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. I see that you're wearing a Rosario to seal your true form, and I'm told that you have to ability to remove it on your own."

"That's correct." I confirm for him. "I can remove my Rosario at any given time, just as any of the other students here can transform into their true forms at will."

"That may be true, but most of the other students aren't S Class monsters that require external assistance to suppress their power."

I keep my emotions carefully concealed.

"I cannot help being born what I am, and I will not apologize for it."

The Chairman's permanent grin seems to get wider.

"I see you have some backbone." He comments, and I quickly bow my head in supplication.

"I would never challenge you, Chairman Sir." I speak with respect in my voice. "I merely refuse to apologize for being what I am."

"I have called you here for this meeting to reinforce this school's rules. You will remain in human form at all times, you will _not_ remove your Rosario for any reason unless you're attacked, am I clear?"

"Absolutely sir."

"Good. I won't have a vampire walking around this school intimidating the student body."

"I only want to be a normal student, nothing more."

"That's good." He says, that grin never once faltering. "That's all I have to say. You may leave now."

"Thank you sir." I say, bowing my head again before I turn on my heels and march out of the room, closing the door to the chairman's office behind me.

I march to the elevator, doing everything I can to keep my cool until I hit the elevator. As soon as the doors close, I breathe a sigh of relief, the elevator smoothly sliding down.

_My tenure here will undoubtedly be interesting._


	2. School Life

(Well, this is chapter 2. Since I'm continuing this I've posted a disclaimer as well as a couple of warnings of soon to be content on the first chapter. Since if you're reading this you've probably already read all of that, I won't go over it here. Enjoy the chapter, and comment if you like. Oh, and just in case someone asks, this entire story won't be told from Yuki's perspective, it will switch back and forth between her and Alex. However I felt it prudent that this entire chapter be Yuki's coming to grips with her situation and have it told from her point of view.)

Chapter 2: School Life

The first thing that told me something might be wrong with this so called 'Youkai Academy' was the bus driver. When I step onto the bus the man looks at me, and I feel a chill run down my spine. He's dressed normally enough for a bus driver, but his eyes look like two glowing stars shining in his eye sockets.

_What the?_

It's so odd that I stop, and I can't help but stare at the man for a moment.

"You really should sit down little lady." He says in a deep cryptic voice.

"Uh, right…" I hesitantly answer, walking to the back of the bus and taking a seat.

_What the hell is wrong with that guy's eyes? Is it some kind of contact or something?_

I sent my things using a parcel service, so all my personal belongs like my toothbrush are already at the school. Now I wear the uniform that I was sent along with the school information packet. I still have my book case though, and I set it down next to me on the seat. The bus door closes, the air brakes hissing before the bus pulls into motion. Sitting back I try not to think about the bus driver's creepy eyes. The bus pulls into a tunnel, and light swirls from outside, and then the bus emerges a moment later in a mountainous area.

Not surprisingly I'm not the only student the bus is picking up, and at the first stop a group of 5 students get onboard, 3 girls and 2 boys. I watch as they all take seats at random, not one of them stopping and questioning the bus driver about his eyes. The bus continues on its route, and not long after picking up the five students the bus enters another tunnel, and once again the tunnel walls flash with light, and when we emerge we're now on a desert highway.

"How in the world…" I mutter, looking out the window at a sea of sand.

I glance to the other students, and not one of them shows a flicker of questioning as to how the bus when from a region surrounded by mountains to a desert.

_For that matter, are we still even in Japan? I don't remember there being any deserts in Japan…_

I decide to keep my questions to myself, hoping that the answers will come when the route is finished and we're all dropped off at Youkai Academy. The bus continues, picking up and more students at each stop until 8 stops later when once again the bus goes through a tunnel filled with flashing lights, and then emerges in what looks like a dead looking forest. The bus stops at sign where the roads an, a macabre scarecrow decorating the spot. The scarecrow has a pumpkin for a head, and gloves hanging off of both arms. Looking out to the right I see what looks like the ocean, but the water isn't blue; it looks more like an ocean of blood rather than water…

_What is all of this? It's like this is a whole another world…_

"All right, Youkai Academy, everyone out." The bus driver calls back to us.

Again the other students on the bus appear blind to obvious to the strange things I'm witnessing. Taking a deep breath I push my reservations about continuing to the back of my mind, reminding myself of the full scholarship and housing even with my less than stellar grades.

_Maybe this will all be explained at the new student orientation. There has to be a logical explanation for all of this, I just have to push on until I find it._

Stepping off the bus with all the other students they all start walking down the road. I follow the road as it slowly snakes left, and I look to see what looks like a dilapidated castle sticking up through the dead forest. The students all start walking toward the castle, and I do my best to follow, staying with group as they start to talk amongst themselves. Not knowing any of them and seeing them talking in little cliques I just keep to myself, not wanting to offend someone on my first day as a high school freshman. Walking toward the structures in the distance I see what looks like gravestones along the path, the only thing other then dead looking trees in the seemingly dead jungle.

* * *

Arriving on campus proper I see signs directing freshman toward a large looking building that I assume is the auditorium. Half of the students on the bus head in that direction, and I follow them, my eyes darting around and taking in my surroundings even though the students I'm following don't seem to have a care in the world about the buildings as we pass.

All the buildings, including the castle look decrepit and run down, shingles missing from the ceiling and what look like gravestones on the land around the buildings. Some of the graves even have cobwebs on them, and spiders as big around as my fist crawl on the webs, and I suppress a shudder at the sight of the giant bug.

_Are all these gravestones _real? _What kind of school would need that many graves _on school property?

Walking into the auditorium I breathe a sigh of relief as there are other students here, _a lot_ of them. I can't even begin to count the number of students, and I'm glad to see that it's a mix of boys and girls. Some of them look a little odd; one that catches my eye is a boy white light blue almost white hair and his eyes look like he doesn't have any pupils. He isn't at all blind, as he sees me looking at me and he smiles, waving politely. I return the wave, and then I quickly look ahead as a figure dressed in a white robe strides onto the stage at the front of the auditorium, stopping behind a podium in the middle of the stage.

He _looks _like a priest; wearing robes that make him look like the pope. He even wears a golden cross around his neck with a red jewel centerpiece. What's odd about him is that his eyes look _exactly _like the bus driver's eyes, glowing like yellow stars.

_What the hell _is _this? His eyes look like the bus driver's eyes, and no one seems to care that _his eyes are glowing!

"Today, all of you start your new lives as high school students." The man begins in a relaxed and friendly tone. "From today onward you will all strive to uphold the values of honor, decency, intelligence and strength of character. You are all diamonds in the rough, but I am sure you will all begin to sparkle and shine and make yourselves and your fellow students proud."

With that the man strides off the stage, and a woman in a dark business suit steps up to the podium, clearing her throat.

"This assembly is now over, please report to your assigned homerooms." The woman informs us all in a monotone.

The crowd begins to disperse, and I know that I'm in homeroom 1-B, the number designating first year, second class. Fortunately the freshman homerooms are all grouped together, and I find my classroom easily enough. There is no teacher in the classroom, but a seating chart is posted on the board, and I find my name 2 seats from the back in the row of desks farthest from the door. Taking my seat I set my case on the hooks on the side of the desk, breathing a sigh of relief as more and more students file into the classroom.

A few minutes after I sit down a blonde boy walks into the room. He walks up the chart and looks a moment, and then walks down the row next to mine. For some reason I can't keep my eyes off of him and as he gets closer I can make more of his features. He's wearing the male school uniform, his jacket open with a white t shirt underneath. Around his neck he wears a black choker collar with a chain attached to it. At the end of that chain is a silver cross with a red center stone very similar to one the Priest like man was wearing. Though what stands out the most is a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. Even with the scar, he's still quite handsome, and for some reason I can't help but stare as he stops at the seat next to mine.

Standing on the opposite side of the desk from me he looks at with a scrutinizing gaze, his eyes flicking up and down my body, and for some reason I don't mind it all.

"Can I help you?" He speaks in a cool voice, and I quickly blink, looking away from the boy as I blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." I apologize.

He takes the seat, slipping down into the seat he glances over at me.

"You're Sadamoto Yuki, correct?" He asks, and I quickly nod.

"That's right. I guess you saw my name on the seating chart?"

He nods coolly, his expression unreadable.

"Sorry, but I didn't see what your name was before I sat down." I apologize.

"Graham Alexander." He says curtly.

_Graham Alexander? That sounds like an American or maybe a British name. He speaks Japanese really well though…_

"Are you an American? If you are you speak Japanese really well."

"I was born in America." He says in a monotone voice lacking even a hint of emotion.

"Well, still, you speak Japanese really well." I compliment him with a smile, trying to illicit some kind of emotion from the scarred blonde. "I would never be to tell you weren't a native without hearing your name."

"When one is in Rome, one does as the Romans do." He continues without a hint of emotion in his voice.

_Wow, is he mad at me or something?_

"Um…I'm sorry if I did or said something to offend you." I apologize, and he turns his head toward me, his face not giving anything away as to what he might be thinking.

"Are you now?" He asks in that same emotionless voice.

It's then that the door at the front of the classroom opens and closes, and I look around to see that the class has filled, and a woman with blonde hair and red glasses walks to the center of the room. She's dressed in a white blouse and a black mini skirt. What's strange about her is that she has her hair styled so that it looks like cat ears, and for a second I think I can see a tail.

"Hello everyone!" She says brightly, smiling at the class. "My name is Nekonome Shizuka, and I am your homeroom teacher!" She declares with an energetic hop. "Now I'm going to go over all the school's rules. First and foremost, this is a school for monsters." She explains.

I open my mouth to say something, but I feel Alexander look at me, and I snap my mouth shut. Stealing a glance over at him I see him staring at me, and I don't like it one little bit.

_He's staring at me, like he's waiting for me to react. Why isn't _he_ surprised at hearing this is supposed to be a school for monsters!?_

"The goal of Youkai Academy is to teach you how to blend in to human society." Nekonome continues. "As such you must remain in your human form at all times. Transforming is strictly forbidden, as is telling anyone else what you really are. You must maintain your human form at all times, before, during and after school."

"Why do we even have to blend in with human society?" One of my male students asks. "Why don't we just eat them and their tasty flesh?"

_Tasty Flesh? What kind of weirdo place is this?_

"Now, now…" Nekonome says, wagging her finger. "While it's true the humans are physically weaker and incapable of killing a monster in single combat, however they far outnumber all the monster races combined, and if were ever to be revealed that we truly exist they would all ban together and wouldn't stop until they exterminate every last one of us. Facing that future our only choice is to learn to blend in and conceal ourselves."

_Do they all really think that humans would do that?_

"There aren't any humans here are there?" A girl asks in a quivering voice and Nekonome smiles.

"Why no! This school is a school for monsters, the students are all monsters, and even we faculty are monsters! Humans are forbidden from coming here, and if one were ever found they'd be killed." She says matter of factly.

"Killed…" I whisper, and I can still feel Alexander staring at me from the desk next to me.

_Stop reacting! No one else is thinking any of this is strange, and as long as you keep reacting like this you'll only give away that you're human!_

"Well, does anyone have any questions about what I've said?"

No one says anything, and I don't dare speak up with Scar-san sitting next to me eying me like a hawk.

* * *

The teacher explains the rest of the school rules, which thankfully are basically the same as a normal school. She then says that the freshman students are excused from classes for the rest of the day so we can learn the layout of the school, and our classes will formally begin tomorrow.

With that she dismisses us, and I quickly get up and file out of the class with the rest of the students. It takes all my willpower not to run the second I get out of the classroom, and I leave the school building, heading back toward the bus stop as the rest of the freshman class fans out all over the school.

I manage to make it outside the fence that marks the boundary of the campus when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Sadamoto Yuki." Alexander's voice comes into my ears, and I feel the hairs on my neck stand on end.

Stopping in my tracks I slowly turn around, seeing the blonde boy standing not 5 feet behind me, his arms crossed over his chest, his face set in an emotionless mask.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy? Why can't he just leave me alone? He won't see me again after today anyway._

"Can I help you Graham-san?" I ask politely, smiling as politely as I can in spite of the fear coursing through my veins.

"I need to speak with you, come with me."

He starts walking, but not down the path. Instead he starts walking _into_ the forest. He walks as though there is no chance that I won't follow, and I do as instructed, even though it runs counter to my desire to get the hell out of this place as quickly as possible. We walk through the lifeless forest for nearly 15 minutes before he stops and turns around, his face still set in an emotionless mask.

"Why are you here?" He begins without preamble, his tone sending chills down my spine at the implications it implies.

_He knows…somehow he knows that I'm human. I don't know how he can tell, but now that he knows I'm dead, he'll tell the faculty and I'll be crucified or drawn and quartered or ripped apart or…_

"Are you going to answer my question?" He asks, an edge of impatience coming to his voice.

I blink in surprise, realizing that I became so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't answer him.

"I came to come to school." I tell him, not a lie. I just never intended to come to a school for monsters.

"That's a blatant lie." He says, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me. "I _know_ what you are, don't try and hide it."

"I'm sorry!" I apologize, stepping back and feeling tears in the corners of my eyes. "I didn't mean to come here! I thought this was just a normal school with a weird name, and I had no idea and if I knew the truth I never would've come! I'm only here by accident and I don't want to hurt anyone! If you'll just let me leave then I promise I'll never tell a soul what I've seen here! I'll go back to the human world and I'll study and repeat my last year of middle school and I'll smile every second of it!" I blurt out, saying more than I mean to but my fear compels me to speak, to plead with this…thing…for my life.

A glimmer of compassion appears in his eyes, and his expression softens as he closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly.

"I'm afraid that can't happen." He says with compassion in his voice.

"Please!" I plead with him, dropping to my knees, clasping my hands together in front of me like I'm praying to a living god. "Just let me leave! I swear on my life that I'll never come back, and I'll never ever speak a word about this place to anyone!"

He shakes his head again, uncrossing his arms he reaches out and pulls me to my feet. Taking my hands he pulls me up so that I'm on my feet again, and he quickly releases my hands, looking down toward the ground before he looks up again, meeting my eyes with his deep blue pools…

_God his eyes are so beautiful! Why does he have to be a monster? How can a monster have such gorgeous eyes? It's so cruel!_

_ Wait, what are you doing? Listen to yourself! You have to get the hell out of this place before it gets out that you're human. You're only chance is to somehow convince him not to say anything and get the hell out of here!_

"You misunderstand." He says calmly. "If you suddenly disappear on the first day school without explanation the faculty will assume that you're a human and on the run. They'll find you and anyone you may run to, your family, your relatives, and they'll kill them all without hesitation."

My mouth drops open in disbelief.

"You're kidding!" I whimper, and he shakes his head no with tears at the edges of my eyes.

"This school's secrecy is taken very seriously." He explains for me. "If you run now you take the risk of the school catching you and killing you. Even if they don't find you, you'll never be able to settle down. They'll chase you until the ends of the Earth, and there's nowhere you'd be able to hide."

"So what can I do!?" I shriek in terror. "If I stay here I'll be killed!"

"Not necessarily." He continues in that matter of fact tone. "This school's purpose is to teach monster children to blend into human society, and we're not supposed to reveal our monster forms to anyone."

"So?" I wail helplessly. "How does that help me?"

He scowls in disgust, reaching out he flicks me in the forehead with his middle finger.

FLICK!

"Ow!" It's my turn to scowl then, and I step back, rubbing the spot on my forehead where he flicked me.

"Calm down and listen." He insists. "If you remain here and just attend school there won't be a problem so long as no one figures out what you really are, you'll be fine."

"And what happens if someone figures out what I am? Am I just supposed to stand still and let them kill me?"

FLICK!

"Ow! Damnit stop doing that! It hurts"

FLICK!

"Stop that!"

"Then stop being hysterical."

FLICK!

"OK! I'll calm down, so just stop flicking me!"

"As you wish." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get hysterical again and I'll do it again."

"OK…" I begin, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. "You have some idea as to how I can stay here and not end up six feet under?"

"I'll vouch for you and say that you're a monster. If it comes down to it I'll beat anyone who gives you a problem senseless."

"You'd…protect me?" I ask, and he nods. "Why would you go out of your way like that for a total stranger?" I ask suspiciously.

"Until now I attended school in the human world, and count some of your kind as friends. I didn't think you had come here knowing what this place was, and there must've been some mistake." He explains. "You don't deserve to die because of some clerical error, and I can tell that you aren't a bad person."

"You really think I'm a good person, even though I'm…human…" I say the last part in a conspiratorial whisper.

"In all my ears I've learned that no one race can be defined by a single person." He says wisely. "I've since learned to judge people based on their actions and their intentions rather than the contents of their DNA."

_Just like a knight fighting for his damsel in distress… The problem is I'm no princess and he isn't even human…_

I look away in embarrassment.

"Too bad that everyone here hasn't learned that lesson." I comment dryly.

"Too bad every human hasn't learned that lesson." He retorts just as dryly.

"So, since you know my secret, what are _you_ really?"

He grins suddenly, and I can see fangs in his mouth, making him look like…

"Why…I'm a vampire." He says, opening his mouth to show me he does indeed have a set of fangs.

I can't help but take an involuntary step back.

"A vampire? As in someone who drinks human blood?"

He nods once, his right hand coming to his right hip, his left arm hanging at his side.

"That's right. I drink human blood and feed on it quite regularly."

"Then…are you going to want my blood?" I whimper, suddenly feeling very afraid of my self appointed protector.

"You needn't worry." He assures me. "My mother sends me a weekly care package containing blood packs, and I store them in a mini refrigerator in my room. I usually just anticipate my cravings and feed before they become a problem. In all my time in human school I never once fed on one of my classmates, and none of them ever questioned that I was anything but human."

My shoulders sag in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that." I tell him. "I thought for a second there you were going to tell me you were going to trade my blood for your protection."

FLICK!

"Ow!" I cry out in pain, rubbing my forehead again. "What was that for?"

"For thinking that I would bargain with you." He says matter of factly. "If I wanted your blood I would ask you for it."

"And if I said you couldn't have it?"

"Then I wouldn't bother you about it again, so long as I didn't need to feed. If the two of us were trapped together for an extended period of time I would have to feed on you, or my hunger would get so bad that I'd end up ripping you apart and drinking all your blood just to sate my hunger."

I open my mouth to say something, to tell him I'm relieved when he sniffs the air.

"We're going to have company." He says in warning.

With that he walks forward, stepping around me. I open my mouth to say something, ask a question when a student emerges from the dead forest. He's wearing the school uniform, and has dirty looking red hair and dark eyes. I don't recognize him, but he just seems to give off the impression of a delinquent. The smile he grins at seeing me sends a chill down my spine.

"What do _you _want?" Alex speaks in a clipped tone.

"I want to talk to that cutie there." He says, motioning toward me with his chin.

I take a step back, and Alex looks over his right shoulder at me a moment before he turns his head back toward the delinquent.

"She certainly doesn't seem to want to talk to you." Alex comments matter of factly.

"What are you, her keeper?"

Alex looks back to me, his eyes giving away nothing, but I get the feeling he wants me to say something.

"I really don't want to talk to you." I speak up, and Alex looks back at the delinquent.

"See? She doesn't want anything to do with scum like you."

"Scum?" He growls with a scowl on his face. "You dare call me, Shimada Yoichi scum!?"

"That's exactly what you are." He says matter of factly.

CLINK.

There's a sound like metal snapping, and from behind Alex I don't know what happened, but a feeling of dread fills me, and an air of darkness seems to surround Alex. Then I watch as the yellow bleeds from his hair, the color being replaced by a silver-gray platinum color. At the same time he seems to get an inch or two taller, and his shoulders get a little broader, his form becoming much more intimidating. Two seconds after the sound, the changes are done, and he calmly holds his right hand behind him, the silver cross held in his fingers.

The delinquent's eyes go wide, and the smug confidence that was there is replaced by deep and genuine fear.

"Vampire!? No way, it can't be!" Yoichi mutters, taking several steps back.

"Sadamoto-san, hold on to this for me." Alex speaks, but his voice is different. Before he always spoke with either a matter of fact tone or in an annoyed tone. Now he's talking like he's speaking to a servant or a lower animal.

Seeing the fear in the delinquent's eyes, I quickly comply with Alex's request. I reach out, grasping the tiny silver cross with both hands, and he releases his hold on the object. His arm slowly lowers to his side, and his gaze never once looks back at me.

_Is this his monster form? Does he need this cross to assume a human disguise? If that's so then why is he the only one?_

"C-come on man. I didn't know you she was your woman." Yoichi pleads. "Just don't hurt me, OK? I swear you'll never see me again, just let me go!" He pleads with Alex.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that." He says in that same condescending voice.

Yoichi, seeing that Alex means to fight one way or another, chooses to stand his ground rather than flee.

"That's what you want, fine then. I'll show you just how powerful an Ogre is!" He declares, his voice taking on an animalistic tone as he speaks.

His skin seems to bubble, and I watch as his human disguise is ripped to shreds like so much paper, and in its place stands a seven foot tall humanoid monster. The creature's arms are long, hanging down almost to his feet, and his fingers are tipped in sharp looking claws. His skin is a dark blue color, and he wears a loin cloth that thankfully covers his groin.

"Just an Ogre huh…" Alex speaks in that same condescending tone, completely unfazed by the seven foot tall brute standing before him.

"Die vampire!" The ogre cries out, raising both of his hands and balling them into fists.

He brings both hands down, smashing down onto the spot where Alex stands and kicking up dirt and dust, the ground trembling lightly from the impact.

"Oh my god…" I whisper, clutching onto the cross that once belonged to my now surely dead classmate.

"Is 'Die Vampire' really the best you can come up with?" Alex's condescending voice comes from _behind_ the Ogre, and both Yoichi and I look to see Alex standing there, his left hand on his hip, his right arm hanging at his side, a bored looking expression on his face.

Even at this distance, I can see the changes in his appearance, and his eyes are the most striking. Gone are the gorgeous pools of blue, now replaced by blood red orbs with pupils that look more like a serpent's eyes then a human's.

"You-!" Yoichi growls, and suddenly Alex is gone.

In the next instant Alex seems to appear on my side of Yoichi, his fist extending like a bolt of lightning.

The ogre goes flying from the impact, sent crashing through trees like they're made of cardboard. Standing there, I can only gape in astonished terror as Alex lowers his fist, standing up straight and turning to look at me, those inhuman eyes glaring right at me, _through _me…

_What have I gotten myself in to?_


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay, fair warning here. This chapter contains rape, nothing graphic, but it happens, and while I don't go into great detail if you don't like that kinda thing, then you might wanna read something else. If you're OK with that, then by all means go ahead. Leave a review if you feel so inclined.)

Chapter 3 Failure…

Standing there across from Alex, his inhuman eyes staring at me, I can't help but look away. He takes a step toward me, and I shut my eyes, thrusting my hands out with my fingers wrapped around his cross. Standing there I hear his footsteps, and suddenly the cross is pulled from my fingers. I open my eyes to see Alex holding the cross in his right hand, his own hands hovering just centimeters from mine. I blink in surprise, and his gaze once again finds my eyes, and I can't help but look away, truly afraid of the creature standing right in front of me.

"Afraid of me now?" He asks in that condescending tone.

I quickly nod, afraid to even speak.

CLINK.

_That sounds like metal meeting metal…_

I open my eyes at the familiar sound to see the cross now once again somehow reattached to the chain on the choker. I watch as the yellow bleeds back into his hair, and he closes his eyes, the strange feeling of dread that I felt disappearing, his body returning to what it looked like when I first saw him. The second after all the changes stop he sways to the left and the right, like a tree in the wind, and then he rights himself, standing up straight he opens his eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asks calmly, the condescending tone gone from his voice.

"I'm fine." I speak with terror in my voice. "What about you? What happened to you?"

"What you just saw was my true form." He says matter of factly. "This thing around my neck is called a Rosario, and it seals my true nature away so I can blend in."

"Does it also seal away your personality? You spoke so differently when you were like that."

"No." He says, shaking his head. "What you saw was me, it's just in that form I am reminded of everything that separates me from other monsters. I speak like I do because it's how I was raised."

"You were raised to speak like you're superior to everyone?"

"Except other vampires." He says matter of factly.

"So, you think I'm an inferior creature?"

"Of course." He says without hesitation.

I blink and look away, scowling at his blatantly elitist attitude.

"So, that's all I am to you? Just an inferior creature?"

I look to see him blink in surprise, and he quickly looks away.

"It's…complicated." He searches for the words.

"How is it complicated? I'm just an inferior creature. Surely a vampire wouldn't want to burden himself with an inferior creature."

He shakes his head slowly.

"Listen, I don't care if you're human, werewolf, succubus, elf or orc. I told you that I reserve judgment until I learn about a person."

"So? You still think I'm inferior."

"A _part_ of me does, yes." He answers.

I look up, meeting his now blue gaze.

"A part of you?" I ask incredulously. "It didn't sound like a part of you when I asked you five seconds ago."

"I was raised by my vampire mother. I was taught that _all_ other creatures are inferior, no matter what they are. It isn't as though I _hate_ you or anything."

"Then why would you help me?"

"I told you…it's complicated. Up until now I went to school in the human world and _I _was the outcast. All through elementary school and most of middle school I never had any friends. It was only during my last year of middle school that I made some friends. I know what it's like to be the outcast, and in this school you're effectively the outcast. You're the only human here, and I don't think you deserve to die, so I'll protect you."

"Will you be my friend? Will you tell your mother that we're friends even though I'm a lower creature?"

"Of course." He says without hesitation.

I can't help but blink in surprise, at the fact that he agreed to say I'm his friend and that he said it without any kind of hesitation or argument.

"You mean that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you? You're a good person and you just wanna be a good student."

"Thank you…" I smile at him.

"Let's go Sadamoto-san." He says formally, motioning with his hand toward the school.

* * *

Walking back onto the campus proper Yuki follows me like an obedient dog. I take her on a quick tour of the school, showing her all the important places on campus. Word has already spread amongst the student body, and I can hear the other students whispering amongst themselves at seeing Yuki and I walking through the school.

"I heard he's a vampire, she must be his woman." One boy whispers.

"She must be one of his servants. I hear that they make all kinds of special exceptions for vampires."

Glancing back at Yuki, she has her hands on her lap, her eyes down in front of her. She _does _look like a servant. Sighing in frustration I stop walking, and Yuki stops on a dime. She looks up at the sudden stop, and I walk back, turning around when I'm on her right, I put my hand on her right shoulder, giving her a gentle push.

"You aren't my servant, so walk _with_ me rather than behind me." I insist, and Yuki blinks in surprise.

"But I thought…"

"Walk _with_ me." I say again, calm and insistent.

She hesitantly starts walking beside me, and the two of us find a covered hallway connecting two buildings. There are benches lining the hallway, and even a pair of vending machines at one end. Yuki sits down on the bench, and I go to the vending machines, buying a can of tomato juice for me and a cola for her. Walking back to the bench I hand her the can of soda, and she looks at the can of tomato juice as I sit down next to her.

"Tomato juice?" She asks inquisitively, and I nod.

"Yeah." I pop the top on the can. "It's actually really good and other then blood it's my favorite drink."

She takes a drink from the can, and I take a swallow from the tomato juice, the juice sweet, but not nearly as sweet as the taste of blood flowing down my throat…

"So, you drink blood. What else is true about vampires? I've seen you walking around in sunlight, so it's obvious that you don't burn when you go outside during the day."

"That's true." I affirm for her, taking another drink from the tomato juice. "We do get sunburned if we spend a prolonged time out in the sun, and pure water saps our strength."

"Water?" She asks curiously, the can on her lips. "That's a new one… How do you bathe if you can't touch water?"

"As long as the water is diluted with something it won't harm me." I explain for her. "More often then not we use herbs to dilute the water to protect ourselves."

"Oh…"

"Any other questions?"

"Do you think I'm an inferior creature?"

_She's still hung up on that?_

"No." I answer without hesitation.

"I guess I can believe that." She says with resignation in her voice. "At least this part of you doesn't think I'm inferior, but I get the feeling that if took that Rosario off and I asked you you'd say I am."

I shake my head slowly.

"Do you really think I'd offer to protect you and go out of my way for you if I thought you were inferior? Do you think I'd risk my life against another monster if I thought you were inferior?"

She blinks in surprise.

"I…uh…" She mumbles.

A new scent wafts into my nose, and I raise my hand to her, telling her to be silent. It's then that a girl emerges from one of the school buildings. She's dressed in a black uniform with a long coat.

_A member of the Student Police?_

The girl has dark black hair and dark eyes. An air of depression seems to hang over her, and I can't imagine why a member of the Student Police Committee, the elite monsters who control the student body could possibly look like they're depressed about anything.

She stops in front of the bench, her eyes darting toward us. Her eyes flicker the sockets, and the air of depression vanishes, replaced by a look of shocked surprise.

"Can I help you?" I ask the girl calmly, and she quickly shakes her head.

"Please excuse me!" She yelps, and then starts walking, practically running toward the other end of the hall.

She disappears around a corner at the far end of the hall, and both Yuki and I look after the strange girl.

"Who was that? Why was she wearing that black uniform?"

"I don't know who she is." I tell her with a shrug. "However that uniform means she's a member of the Student Police Committee."

"Student Police Committee?" She asks curiously.

"They're the student police." I say matter of factly. "They enforce the school's rules and keep what would be nothing but a pack of rowdy monsters in line. If a student suddenly disappears or there's a public torture session, then they're the ones responsible."

"They torture people?" She asks incredulously.

"Monster society is different from human society." I tell her matter of factly. "Violence isn't that big a deal, so even if it gets out that I beat the crap out of that ogre I doubt anything will come of it other than the other students will give me a wide berth because I'm a vampire."

"Is being a vampire that big a deal those other monsters will avoid you because of it?"

I nod solemnly, taking another drink of the tomato juice. Looking out the archway in front of me at the dirt in the courtyard, I can't look at the human girl sitting next to me.

"Monsters are ranked according to our destructive ability. Vampires are ranked in the highest class, S-Class, and we're feared by other monster due to our massive strength. The only reason that the majority of the students here will even speak to me without a pressing reason is the seal. If I were to walk around in my unsealed form they'd treat me like a monster."

"A monster among monsters." She says with a smirk. "Who'd have ever thought something like that could exist?"

Sitting back in the bench, I take a long drink from the can, drinking the remainder of the tomato juice.

"That's the reason I wear this seal, all to try and fit in."

"Heh…I'm a human pretending to be a monster, and you're a monster pretending to be a human…" She says with irony in her voice.

"Let's go." I say as I stand up. "I'll show you the school's campus, and we can set up a time for us to meet so I can walk you to school."

"You're going to walk me to school?" She asks incredulously, standing up and drinking the rest of the soda. "I don't really think that's necessary…"

FLICK.

"OW!" She scowls in pain, her hand slapping against her forehead, covering the spot where my finger hit her. "Why did you flick me in the forehead!?"

"You're a human." I remind her in a low voice. "You can't fight off another student if they attack you."

"That's true…"

* * *

A week passes, and then two weeks pass without incident. No monster comes after me, trying to garner a reputation by taking down a vampire. I get into a routine with Yuki, meeting her early in the morning outside the girl's dorm and the two of us walk to class together. We normally eat lunch together, and I'll walk her back to the dorm at the end of the day. So, after two weeks I'm into a routine.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I reach out and slap at the alarm clock, my hand finding the alarm clock even with my eyes closed. I open my eyes and look at the clock, groaning tiredly.

_Just five more minutes…_

Lying there on the bed I close my eyes, drifting off into a doze. Time seems to flash by, and when I open my eyes and look at the clock, fifteen minutes has passed since my alarm went off.

"Shit!" I curse in English, temporarily forgetting to use Japanese.

Throwing off the blankets I fly through my morning routine, cursing myself in my thoughts for trying to sleep in. Once I'm dressed I grab a blood packet from the mini fridge in my room, taking off out of my room and heading for the stairs. I rip into the blood transfusion pack and suck it down as I leave the dorm, jogging toward the girl's dorm.

By now most of the students are up and about, and with the seal on no one pays me much mind. Stopping in front of the girl's dorm I look around for Yuki, searching for some sign of my human friend. Looking around I can't find her, and even thought the smells of various other monsters races hang in the air, I can clearly identify the smell of a human scent.

_She was here. Maybe she got tired of waiting and just went to class?_

Thinking that I head for homeroom at a quick walk. Walking into my homeroom five minutes later I look toward Yuki's seat and it's empty. What's worse, there isn't even a trace of her scent in the room. Looking silently I mutter a curse under my breath.

_Yuki, where are you?_

It's then that I start to panic. With Yuki missing I can only imagine what horrible things could happen to her. Running back to our normal meeting point I deeply inhale, catching her scent in my nose. I start following it, the scent leading me toward what looks like a warehouse style building behind the school and away from all the other buildings on campus.

There's a door in clear view, and I head for it, Yuki's scent coming from inside. Stopping at the door, I strain my ears, trying to get a general idea of what's going on inside. Taking a deep breath I can smell two other distinctly male scents inside.

_What is she doing inside with two other male students?_

"Damn…talk about a weak bitch. After her initial resistance she calmed down real quick." A male voice speaks from beyond the door.

"Yeah, it was a good fuck, too bad we gotta kill her, with a little work she'd become a perfect fuck toy." A second voice says from beyond the door.

Thinking that the two of them are talking about Yuki, my hand grabs at the Rosario, ripping it off the chain I throw it aside, the Rosario sticking into the ground with a barely audible thunk. The transformation is nearly instantaneous, and I kick the door in, the door slamming open.

Inside the small warehouse is mostly empty. Chains are looped over the rafters and hang down, and I see Yuki's arms bound by these chains. She hangs from the ceiling, her clothing ripped to tatters, the front of her body in full view. Standing there I can see a white liquid flowing down her legs, and then I notice the two male students standing around her. Both of the students aren't wearing shirts, and I get the feeling that they're both getting dressed after having their way with Yuki…

"Hey…you're that vampire!" One of them yelps. "Listen, this isn't…"

He doesn't have time to say anything more, because in the next instant my hand is thrust through his chest, his beating heart held in my hand. Ripping my hand from his chest I look down at his heart in my hand, at his blood covering my hand from the wrist on down. I quickly throw the heart aside, the body falling face first as my gaze travels toward the other student, his lips quivering in fear as his friend's blood spreads around his body.

"Look, we didn't mean to steal your woman, we didn't know she was-"

I'm next to him in a moment, and grab him by the throat, squeezing with all the strength in my hand. I feel his flesh ripping beneath my hand. I feel his spine in my fingers, and I pull, ripping his head and spinal cord out of his neck with a wet ripping sound. Blood sprays from the wound, splattering against my face as I fling his head and spine aside, letting the body fall to the ground. Standing there I feel vindicated, and then I quickly push the feeling aside, looking toward Yuki, her body hanging there by the chains with a lifeless blank expression in her eyes.

"Yuki, just hold still, I'll get you down."

I move to Yuki's side, and my hands grasp ahold of the chains and I rip them apart like tissue paper. With the chains no longer holding her up she falls and I catch her in my arms, holding her as her head lulls down, her chin against my shoulder.

"Yuki, I've got you, can you hear me?"

She doesn't move, doesn't blink, and doesn't even flinch.

_The infirmary…_

Forgetting the Rosario I take off my jacket and wrap it around Yuki's body. Taking her into my arms 'bridal' style and carry her out of the warehouse, going into a full on sprint as I head for the main building. Without the seal I'm like a walking neon sign, my demonic aura detectable by nearly every student and faculty member in the school. As I run past classrooms the doors open and heads poke out, wondering just what the tremendous demonic aura they all feel is and why is it heading toward the infirmary.

By the time I reach the infirmary the door has opened and a woman with short brunette hair and hazel eyes wearing a long doctor's coat is standing in the hallway.

"Sensei!" I jerk to a stop, holding Yuki in my arms. "Something terrible has happened…"

The woman nods, motioning for me to go inside.

"Take her inside, set her on bed one, it's the first one on the right."

I nod, slipping inside with Yuki still in my arms. I see the room is some sort of intensive care ward with 4 beds lining both sides of the rectangular room. Against the far wall is a sink and what looks like a medicine cabinet along with a crash cart and other emergency care equipment. Fortunately all the beds are empty, and I carry Yuki to the bed closest to the door on my left, setting her down like she's made of glass.

"I'll examine her, so could you please step back?" The doctor asks.

Nodding silently I do as I'm instructed, giving the woman plenty of room as she walks to Yuki's bed side. She puts her hands together, saying a few words in a strange language, and her hands begin to glow a faint green glow. She extends her hands, holding them over a foot above Yuki's body. She slowly pans her hands across Yuki's prone and motionless form. Standing there I can do nothing but watch the doctor, and I feel an unfamiliar frustration pound through my system.

_I'm used to being able to do something, but there's nothing else I can do to help the situation other than stand here and watch. I should've grabbed my Rosario, like this I'm probably more of a distraction for the nurse…_

I can smell the crowd of people forming at the now closed door. The students here aren't used to vampire standing around in their unsealed form, their demonic aura flooding the area around them. Unfortunately without the Rosario, there is nothing I can do to suppress the aura or prevent the other students from feeling it. I can hear a murmur from outside, several adult voices talking to one another, judging from their tones I get the feeling that an argument has sprung up.

I turn my attention back to the doctor, her hands now hovering over Yuki's head. The glow surrounding her hands fades, and she looks from Yuki's body to me, her face set in a stern mask.

"This girl has been raped." She says matter of factly.

_She can tell that just by waving her hands above Yuki's body? It must be some kind of spell…_

"I didn't rape her." I growl, looking away from the woman, a wave of guilt hitting me.

_She only got raped because I wasn't there…_

"Her biology is _very_ similar to a human's."

"She's one of the border races. I don't know which." I lie, and the woman doesn't question it.

"I understand. I'll treat her as best as I can and prevent pregnancy, but other then the normal damage a woman suffers from penetration, there's nothing physically wrong with her. Whatever is wrong is psychological, and I'm afraid there's very little I can do to help her. If she's shut her mind off to the outside world then the only person who can bring her out is herself."

_So there's nothing that can be done… Yuki, I'm so sorry…_

The door to the hall opens, and my head spins around to see Nekonome-sense standing in the doorway. She stinks of fear.

"Graham-san…it's against school rules to appear in your true form." She reminds me, clearly uncomfortable staring me down.

"I understand Nekonome-sensei. There were extenuating circumstances why I'm like this. I'll retrieve my Rosario as soon as possible."

"Unfortunately, that will have to wait." A new voice speaks up.

Nekonome-sensei steps aside, and the Chairman walks into the room, still dressed in his priestly garb. The doctor looks from Nekonome to the Chairman, her gaze lowering in supplication.

"Chairman-sama." The doctor says in greeting.

His still glowing eyes look straight into mine, and for a moment I meet his gaze, my own unwavering and unflinching, and then I break eye contact, looking away to avoid a confrontation.

"Graham Alexander, come with me." The Chairman says in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes, Chairman-sama." I readily agree.


End file.
